Rocketshippers and Pokeshippers together
by TeamRocketJessie
Summary: Jessie and James are going on a cruise. they then realize that Ash and his friends are going on the same cruise. once they put aside their differences, they become buddies. full of Rocketshipping and Pokeshipping!


"Alright Jessie there all packed." James said as he put their suitcases in the trunk of their truck.

"Good, because I' going to need those cloths and if I don't have them, you'll get one smack in

the head that you won't forget!" Jessie snapped at her partner. "Shut up and get a move on!"

Meowth yelled at the two. As the team drove to the cruise ship they were going to vacation on

Jessie had something on her mind. "James, do you think that we'll all have to share the same

room?" She questioned. "I don't think so Jess, but if we do, you can have the bed if you

want." James replied with a small grin. Jessie blushed. She actually kinda wanted to share a

room with James. When they camped out on the road, James and Meowth usually shared a

tent. Jessie really wanted to see him in his cute boxers. "We're here." James said as he pulled

up the the ships docking station. As the trio grabbed their bags, James spotted something.

"Jessie, is that the twerps and his friends getting on the same ship?" He said sounding a little

frantic. "Jessie looked over. It was the twerps! Ash, Misty, Brock, Clement, Bonnie, and Serena

all together. "James your right! That is the twerps, and they're getting on the same ship!"

Jessie tried her best not to scream, but the last thing she wanted was to have to share a room

with the twerps. They rushed onto the deck and magically forgot their worries. It was beautiful.

There was a water slide with a pool, a bar, and so many more things. "What are you doing

here!" Misty shouted at Team Rocket. "Well, it just so happens that we're here on vacation!"

Jessie yelled at Misty. "Prove it!" She yelled back. "Misty there's no need to get so upset." Ash

said trying to calm down his friend. "Your right Ash, but are you guys really here just on

vacation or to do more dirty work for your boss?" She snapped. "Where here onlys on

vacation." Meowth said. "Hay, since neither of us are enemies on this trip, want to

share a room with us?" Ash questioned. Jessie and Misty started to protest until James

agreed to share with them. "James, what were you thinking! We can't share a room with

them!" Jessie yelled. "Jessie, what's wrong? You seem uptight about something?" James said

looking at his friend. "It's nothing!" Jessie said as she fiddled with her lipstick to try to hide her

blush. The truth was that she was madly in love with James. She didn't know why, but she

loved him to death! She didn't want to tell him because what he didn't like her the same way?

"Oh come on!" Misty whined as they entered their room. It was small with only one bed. "How

about we split this room and get one next to it for the other half of us?" Clement questioned.

"That sounds like a fair way to settle it." Serena agreed. "How about, Ash, Jessie, James, and I

share this room and you guys get the other room?" Misty suggested. "That works." Meowth

agreed. "Then it settled. Let's start getting set up!" Ash said. Jessie blushed at the idea of

staying in the same room as James, even if it was with the twerps. "How are we going to share

the bed?" Questioned James. "Hmmm, I got it! Misty and I will get one side, and you and

Jessie will get the other?" Ash said with a small blush. "That's a great idea!" Jessie and Misty

said at the same time. As if got darker and darker, everyone was getting more tired the minute.

"Are you guys ready to sleep?" Ash said while yawning. Everyone agreed. Soon they were all

in their sleeping cloths and snuggled up in bed. "Night Jessie." "Night James." "Night twerps."

Night Jessie and James." "Goodnight Ash." Night Misty." And everyone went to sleep, well

almost everyone. Jessie couldn't sleep. She couldn't stand being so close to James. "Jessie,

you still awake?" James whispered. "Yeah, why are you?" She whispered. "Because I wanted

to tell you something." "Jessica, I...I...I love you, I think I always have." James said, his face

flushed. The only thing Jessie could do was lean forward, capturing him in a gentle but

incredibly passionate kiss. James deepened the kiss by putting his hands under Jessie's shirt

and rubbing her back. Jessie ran her fingers through his hair. Jessie then broke away from the

kiss. "James, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I want to do it, I'm ready but, are you?" She

questioned, getting lost in his emerald green eyes. "Jessie, I want to too, but we can't."

"Why!" "Because." He said as he nodded his head in the direction of the twerps. "James,

because we can't...gosh I'm cold." James smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"better?" "Better." She said as she snuggled close to him. The next morning Jessie woke up at

4:35 in the morning. She turned to go back to sleep with James until she saw the twerp Misty

missing. She groaned and got up to go look for her. She knew it was to early for the pool or

anything else to be open. Jessie found the twerp out on the top deck. "Jessie, can I ask you a

question?" Misty said as she saw Jessie approaching her. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Well...promise not to tell Ash or the others?" Jessie looked at Misty. "Alright I promise." Jessie

said wanting to know the question. "Well...Jessie...haveyoueverbeeninlove?" "Slow down I

didn't hear a word you said." Jessie said trying to think about what she said. "Sorry, my

question was, have you ever been in love?" Misty asked, her face incredibly flushed.

"Well...Misty, I'll let you in on a little secret. James and I found out last night that we both love

each other, we...we...we kissed!" Jessie told Misty, her face now incredibly flushed. "Wow!

That must be nice...you know, knowing that the other person loves you back." Misty said with a

sigh. "Who did you have in mind?" Jessie said with a sly smile on her face. "Well...I...I...I have

a huge crush on Ash but I don't know if he likes me or Serena more!" Misty yelled. "Well, that's

always hard to tell, but I think if you trust your heart, you'll be able to figure it out." Jessie said

with a warm smile. "Thanks Jessie." Misty said as she gave Jessie a hug. "Your welcome."

Jessie said with a smile as she hugged Misty back. "OK OK lots of hugs her, but we needs to

get to da breakfast room." Meowth said as he came up behind the two. Jessie and Misty just

giggled. At breakfast Jessie and James couldn't stop staring at each other and when they met

each other's eyes, they would blush and look away. "I was thinking." Brock started. "That we

can all go swimming after breakfast." The gang looked at each other. "Sure, why not?" Ash

said nodding his head. "Yay swimming!" Bonnie said jumping up and down. "Let's go get

ready!" Misty said as she got up and started walking. Jessie and the others followed behind.

At the pool, James and Ash were the first ones ready waiting for the others. "James, can I tell

you something?" Ash said looking at James. "Sure, what do you want to tell me?" "Promise

you won't tell the others?" Ash said. "I promise." James said crossing his heart. "Well, I've

been friends with Misty for a long time now...and...well...I...I think I'm in love with her!" Ash

said, his face incredibly flushed. James was speechless for a moment and then spoke. "You

know...Jessie and I actually are in love with each other, but you can't tell anyone about it!"

James said to Ash. "Well, what do I do to tell her?" Ash questioned." I can't give you all the

answers but, my advice is to listen to your heart." James replied. Ash smiled. "Thanks for

talking to me James." At that moment, the girls (and Clement and Brock) came out. James

was practically drooling over the swimsuit Jessie was wearing. It was a Bikini and it was dark

blue. Ash couldn't stop staring at Misty's swimsuit. It was also a bikini and It was yellow with

ruffles on the edges. "Let's have a chicken fight!" Brock yelled. "Jessie and James will be one

team, Ash and Misty will be another, Serena and I will be one, and Clement and Bonnie will be

the fourth team." He said as Serena climbed onto his shoulders. Ash (who's face was

incredibly flushed) helped Misty onto his back. James on the other hand, just lifted Jessie onto

him like she weighed nothing. Jessie and James wasted no time. They speeding towards

Clement and Bonnie. Poor Bonnie didn't even see them coming. Before they knew it, they

were knocked under the water. Ash and Misty were working really well. They were facing off

Brock and Serena, and were so far winning. With one more push, Serena and Brock were out.

"Just two teams left, Ash and Misty, and Jessie and James who will win?" Brock said with his

head peeking out from under the water. "You guys are going down!" Misty said playfully. "In

your dreams!" Jessie shouted back. They were pushing and grabbing each other. Ash and

Misty blocked a swing from Jessie and pushed her under the water. "Ash and Misty are the

winners!" Brock announced. "Great job guys!" Jessie said. "You too!" Misty replied. We're

going to head back to the room." Jessie said. "Ok, we're going to check out everything! See

you later!" Ash said. Back at the room Jessie sighed. "It feels so good to be alone with you

James, but I don't know what to do, I'm bored!" "Jessie Jessie Jessie, I know and you know

what to do very well." James said with a sly grin on his face. Jessie though of his words, but

before she could think of what he meant, James captured her in a strong kiss. She sighed and

kissed him back passionately. He than lowered his lips down to her collar bone and started

kissing it. Jessie moaned at the pleasure even though she knew it would be red later. Before

James could realize what he was doing, he reached is hands behind her and untied her bikini

Top, Jessie pulled away and looked at him. "I know what your doing James, and it won't

work, not unless I can do it to you." She said blushing. James just smiled and pulled her

Bikini top off. He stared at what he had admired for many

years under her cropped Team Rocket top. He grabbed her breasts and started massaging

them in his hands. Then he went down and started sucking on her nipples. He altered the

nipples by swirling his tongue around her base while he sucked. He continued until Jessie was

whimpering for release. "Alright James alright! Now, it's my

turn." She said giggling. She raised him to a standing position and pulled his swim trunks down.

She stared at his manhood which was close to its full size. She started rubbing him

as he closed his eyes at her feather light touch. She kept rubbing him, then without warning,

lowered her lips to his tip and took him in her mouth. She moved her tongue up and down his

base in different strokes and patterns."Jessie! I can't hold it! I'm gonna...gonna," he said as he

came into her mouth. She smiled up at him. He raised her to a standing position and kissed

her, as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Jessie was surprised, but then relaxed as she began

fighting with his tongue for dominance. They laid back down and looked at each other.

"Jessie, if your ready, I'm ready." "James if your ready, I'm ready too." She said smiling at him.

He reached down and pulled her shorts down and then her underwear. He positioned himself

at her entrance and said, "are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded her head bravely

and urged him on. He gently thrust in, pulled half out, and then thrust again. She bit her lip at

the sting caused by the fact that she was a Virgin still, the pleasure was overpowering the

pain. James then stopped rapidly when he saw tears in her eyes. "Jessie, am hurting you? Oh

gosh I'm so sorry." She quickly shook her head and urged him to keep

going. He thrust one more time and she screamed, "James! James! James!" She screamed.

James could only

groan in response and they both sighed. A few minutes later, Jessie and James realized that

they could hear the twerps outside. They ran around getting their cloths on and quickly made

the bed. They both grabbed a book and pretended to read. "Hay guys! Sorry we were gone so

long." Ash said apologetically. "Oh no! It was no problem at all!" Jessie said giving a nervous

laugh. "Hay, Jessie, could I talk with you for a second?" Misty questioned. "Of course! Where

do you want to talk?" Jessie replied. "How about on the deck?," "sure! Let's go." Jessie said

walking out the door. "We'll see you later!" Bonnie yelled after them. "Ok, what did you want to

talk to me about?" Jessie questioned. "Ok, so I was thinking that later tonight during dinner,

that I would pull Ash aside and tell him how I feel!" Misty yelled. "Wow Misty! I'm so proud of

you! You finally got the courage to tell him!" Jessie said squealing. "Yeah, but could you please

do me a favor?" "What is it?" "To go with me when I talk to ash?" Misty pleaded. "Normally I

would totally say no to this type of thing, but I can tell that you need the help. So I'll go."

Jessie said smiling. "Thank you! thank you! Thank you!" Misty said hugging Jessie to death.

"Misty, I have something to tell you." Jessie said biting her lip. "Sure! What is is?" Misty said

finally letting go of Jessie. "Well, James and I...well...we...had...um..." Jessie stuttered. "Let me

guess , you guys did the three letter word?" Misty said with a sly look on her face.

"I...what...the...how did you know that!?" Jessie yelled. "I don't know. I just read your facial

expressions." Misty said giggling. Jessie's face was bright red. "Don't worry Jessie! I won't tell

anyone. Misty said. "Thank you Misty." Jessie said giving her friend a hug. "You too Jessie, I'm

glad I have someone I can talk to without them laughing at me." Misty said hugging Jessie

back. "Alright! What does every one want to eat?" Brock said washing his hands. "Hmmm,

how about...rice bowls and poké puffs?" Serena suggested. "That sounds great!" Clement

agreed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said. Alright, I'm going to get cooking while Clement fixes the

dishwasher." Brock said nodding towards the broken dishwasher. "I'm going to the other

room!" Jessie said running away from Clement, who tends to blow things up. "Wait for me!"

Misty said running after Jessie. "Me too!" Bonnie and Serena said following Misty. "James

could I talk to you in the hall?" Ash said nervously. "Sure! What do you want to tell me?" "Well,

I was thinking that at dinner tonight, I would tell Misty how I feel." Ash said looking at Pikachu.

"I think that's great! You would totally tell her." James agreed. OK, then I'll tell her!" Ash said

trying to look brave. "Dinners ready!" Bonnie said poking her head out the door. Later that

night, at dinner, every one was pretty quiet (except for the Pokémon who were enjoying their

poké puffs. "Hay Misty? Could I talk to you for a minute out in the deck?" Ash said nervously.

"Sure!" Misty said following him out the door. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Misty

questioned. "Look, Misty, we've been friends for a long time now, I...I...well I think you should

know...that...well...that...I love you!" Ash shouted at Misty. "Ash, really? Well...I...I love you

too!" Misty said hugging Ash. "Look, we're thirteen, I think we can...you know...kiss." Ash said

nervously. Misty looked at him and then put her lips to his. Ash was shocked, but then relaxed

and enjoyed the moment. As they came back into their hotel room, everyone was looking at

them. So, what did you guys talk about?" Bonnie questioned. "Oh you know, just how about

which of us is a better Pokémon trainer." Misty said giving a nervous smile. "Well, I think it's

time for bed." Clement said with a yawn. "See you tomorrow!" Serena waved as she left the

room. The room was quiet. Jessie, James, Misty, and Ash looked at each other. "Look, James,

thanks for sharing about you and Jessie. It really helped me." Ash said with a blush. "What!

James! You told him!" Jessie shouted at James. "I...I...I" James stammered. "What's the

problem Jessie? You told me about you and James!" Misty said crossing her arms. "Fine!

Twerps...I mean... Ash and Misty, promise not to tell anyone?" Jessie pleaded. "We promise!"

Misty said with a smile. "Well, it's getting late." Ash said looking at the clock. "Yeah, we better

turn in." James agreed. The new friends were snuggled in the same bed, though they thought

it was still a little strange, they were comfortable. Jessie and James snuggled in each other's

arms, and Ash and Misty looking at each other. "Ash," "yeah," "do you love me?" Misty

questioned looking at Ash. Ash reached over and touched Misty's cheek." Misty, I've been

wanting to tell you this for along time. I really do love you." Ash said, getting lost in Misty's

turquoise eyes. Misty smiled. She really wanted to hear Ash say something like that to her.

"Misty," "yeah," "do you love me?" Misty questioned. "Ash looked at his new maybe

"girlfriend" and smiled. "Misty, I think you know for a fact that I really do love you." Ash smiled.

Misty sighed. She really did love Ash. She realized that she was just figuring that out for the

first time. "Goodnight Ash." Misty sighed. "Night Misty." Ash said as he rolled over. The next

day, the twerps and Team Rocket realized it was a special day. Though neither of the friends

knew it, but they had all met on the same day. Jessie got introduced to James and Meowth on

that day, and Ash met Misty and Brock on that day. "OMG OMG! James get up get up!" Jessie

yelled at her sleepy partner. "Ash! Ash! Get up! This is the best day of our lives!" Misty

screamed at Ash, whose head was under his pillow. Jessie and Misty looked at each other.

"This is a very special day for James, Meowth, and I, this is the day we first met." Jessie told

Misty. "No ways, this...this isn't possible! This is the day Ash, Brock, and I first met!" Misty told

Jessie. "You know, James and I have this special thing we do each on this day." Jessie said

with a sly look on her face. "What do you guys do?" Misty questioned. "Well, we always have

a fancy dinner." Jessie replied. "Oh! Do you guys ware fancy outfits too?" Misty said as she

rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Yes, yes we do." Jessie said yawning. "Jessie, do...so you

mind if Ash Brock and I are apart of your dinner?" Misty said with a nervous look. "Of course

you guys can come, it will be fun!" Jessie said hugging Misty. "Thanks Jessie." Misty said

smiling. "Hey! What about us!" Bonnie said as she and Serena chalked in the room. "You guys

can come to, as long as I can do your hair and makeup." Jessie said with a grin. "Sure! I love

having my hair done." Serena said as she fluffed her short hair. "Than lets get started!" Jessie

said as she grabbed a curling iron. "Do my hair first!" Bonnie yelled. Ok, come into the

bathroom." Jessie said grabbing some more hair supplies. Ten minutes later, Bonnie came out

of the bathroom. She was wearing a short brown dress with white ribbon. "Wow! Bonnie! Your

hair and dress looks great!" Serena said smiling. Bonnie's hair was in its usual ponytail but

most of her hair was out of it and in curls. "Alright! Who's next!" Jessie said flipping the hair

brush in her hand. "Me next!" Misty yelled running into the bathroom. Serena sighed. Ash had

been acting different, and spending more time with Misty. What it he liked Misty? "No!" Serena

thought to herself. "Ash can't like her I just know it!" "We're done!" Misty yelled coming out of

the bathroom. She was wearing a red dress with sparkles. Her hair was down and in curls.

"Wow! I wish I had hair like yours!" Bonnie said staring at Misty's curls. "Serena, your next!"

Jessie said looking at Serena. "Oh, OK." Serena said quietly as she walked into the bathroom.

"So, what have you been up to?" Jessie questioned Serena as she picked out a dress for her.

"Oh, nothing." Serena said looking at her shoes. Jessie stopped looking at dresses and looked

at Serena. "Something's bothering you." Serena looked up at Jessie. "Nothing's bothering me,

why would you say that." She said looking back at her shoes. "I can tell because of they was

your eyes are looking at me. " Jessie said as she sat next to Serena. "Well, it just that, I feel

weird because today is a celebration about how James, you, Ash, Misty, and Brock met.

Today doesn't have anything to do with me. I mean, I never met Ash on this day." Serena said

sniffling a little."Hey, you're here today and that's all that matters." Jessie said as she brushed

out some hair extensions. "Ok, here's my idea. I put these hair extensions in your hair so I can

pull your hair into a bun." Jessie said. "Ok! That sounds great!" Serena said cheering up. "And

here is...Serena!" Jessie said as she opened the bathroom door. Wow!" Misty said. Serena was

wearing a pink dress and her hair was in a bun. "Now it's my turn!" Jessie said running into the

bathroom. When she came out, her hair was in a ponytail with curls. She was wearing a white

dress and silver heels. "we all have become such good friends, I don't want to go back to

being enemies again" Serena said with a sigh. "What if...we didn't have to be enemies again?

I mean, what if we still are friends but we pretend that were enemies?" Misty said looking at the

others. "That's a great idea! All in favor of still being friends, say I!" Jessie yelled. "I." Everyone

yelled. The girls were walking down the hallway when they spotted James, Brock, Clement,

and Ash. "There you guys are!" Brock said as he ran up to the girls. "Wow you all look

amazing!" Clement said as he gave Bonnie a hug. "and Jessie, I didn't think is was possible

for you to get any prettier!" James said as he picked Jessie up by the waist. "Misty, this is for

you." Ash said as he handed Misty a rose. "It's beautiful! Thank you Ash!" Misty exclaimed as

she gave Ash a hug. "Let's go eat, I hear the cook is making steak tonight!" Brock sighed at

the thought of steak. "May I?" James questioned as he held out his hand to Jessie. "You

may!" Jessie giggled as she took his hand. Down at the dining room, everyone was practically

drooling at the yummy looking food. After everyone had practically swallowed everything

whole they went back to their rooms. "Jessie, Ash and I are going to go the pool for awhile.

That means that you and James get some alone time." Misty gave Jessie a smug

look. Jessie blushed and thought of the past things that she and James had done a few nights

ago. As Misty and Ash left the room Jessie sighed. "So Jessie, wanna make out?" James said

as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh James, I think you know the answer to that!"

Jessie laughed as she wrapped her arms around James and kissed him. James smiled to

himself and kissed her back. Jessie broke away from the kiss and looked at James. James

looked back at her then, without waring, picked her up and laid her on the bed and then laid

on her. Get off me you animal! James! Stop, right now!" Jessie said giggling at him. James

then licked her neck which produced a moan from her throat. He then started nibbling lightly

on her neck which made her giggle. "James! Quit it!" Jessie laughed. "Oh Jessie! I cannot tell

you how much I've wanted to do this!" James said as he brought his lips to hers. He

kissed her lightly but passionately on the lips. A noise from behind him made him jump.

"Meowth! What are you twos doing!" Meowth yelled at the two. "Meowth! We can explain!"

Jessie said as she got up, he face incredibly flushed. "Well than, I'm listening!" Meowth said as

he sat down on a chair in the room. "Well," James started,"it's like this, Jessie and I fell in love

and well...we...we..." James stuttered. "Yous what!" Meowth said impatiently. "We had sex!"

Jessie yelled. "No! Youes can't!," Meowth yelled, "do youes know what the boss will do to ya

Jess, what if youes become pregnant!" Meowth said panicking. "I don't get it, what's the big

problem?" James questioned. "The problem is that he'll take away your kids and throw yous in

a jail cell forever!" Meowth said shivering.


End file.
